neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/Era of Four Nations
Era of Four Nations is the fifth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot In Planeptune's Basilicom, Noire, Blanc, and Vert receive calls about trouble brewing in each of their nations. The three of them immediately leave to deal with the trouble in their own lands. While initially Neptune wanted to let them deal with their own problems, she is convinced by Histoire, Plutia, and Nepgear to go and assist the other nations. In Lastation, the three Planeptune goddesses make their way into Noire's Basilicom to see how she's doing. Nepgear finds a camera hidden in her room and comes to the conclusion that someone is taping her. She uses a special device to track where the data is being sent to which leads them to Anonydeath who claims that everything he did was for Noire's love. Anonydeath teases Noire which makes her upset. Noire, Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia all transform and face off against Anonydeath. Once he is defeated, he ensures his escape by tricking Noire into thinking that doing anything will trigger a program that will make all of his videos of Noire go viral only for her to find out that it was all lie in the end. With the culprit in Lastation dealt with, Noire returns Lastation to deal with aftermath of Anonydeath's actions. When Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia head to Lowee they go to the Basilicom and see that things are going better than expected. Blanc explains that the damage was minimal and that Copypaste was destroying her Basilicom before she came back but ended up working at the Mines when he learned he could destroy as much as he wanted. Ever since, Mining has been going exceedingly well. However, Blanc is still upset at what he did to the Basilicom and so she and the others head to the Mines to see Copypaste. When they arrive they see that all the mine workers love him and when they beat him up they show some resentment towards Blanc. The moment they see this, Neptune and the other two Planeptune goddesses make a run for it and leave Blanc to deal with the situation herself. Upon arriving in Leanbox, Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia are faced with a strange looking creature. Suddenly, Green Heart appears and asks for their help in defeating the strange monster but they fail in actually stopping it. The girls are initially hesitant to help Vert deal with monsters due to how disgusting they were but Vert manages to convince them to help by saying more might spawn in Planeptune if they don't deal with threat now. They follow the creature all the way back to Mr. Badd who is revealed to be the culprit behind the strange creatures' appearance in Leanbox. They end up fighting both Mr. Badd and his three strange creatures. When they defeat them, Mr. Badd and the creatures escape. Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, and the other CPUs all rendezvous back at the Planeptune Basilicom where they find Histoire stuffed in the trash and trapped between her book. When they get her our she explains that the Seven Sages have kidnapped Peashy, IF, and Compa and says that they are taking a road towards Lowee. After hearing this, Neptune and the rest of the group immediately head out to save them. They arrive to Haneda Mountain range where they find Pirachu and Compa. Before they can do anything to Pirachu, Compa saves him by saying that he was going to take her back to the Basilicom. Out of fear, Pirachu tells them where Arfoire went and the group goes off in the direction he had directed. The group quickly finds Arfoire with IF and takes her down with Iris Heart inflicting torture upon the villain after and subsequently traumatizing IF. Meanwhile Peashy is with Rei and is complaining about wanting candy. This leads to her rummaging through Rei's purse and finding something to eat. When the group returns to the Planeptune Basilicom after being unable to find Peashy they are greeted by both her and Histoire. Peashy explains that the lady who took her offered her candy but when she didn't get any she got bored and left. This relieves everyone and with the crisis finally resolved, the group assembles a sleepover in the Planeptune Basilicom. New Characters *Anonydeath New Quests New Colosseum Battles Rank E Rank D *Worker's Enemy Areas Explored Side Events Available Planeptune Key Items Acquired *Compa Syring *IF's Notebook *Nep's Pudding CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters